


Angel of Justice

by jaspersgoggles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop Bellamy, Crimes & Criminals, Rebellion, Revolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspersgoggles/pseuds/jaspersgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 hours after Jake Griffin is executed for treason, Clarke Griffin becomes America's Most Wanted. Detective Bellamy Blake is put on the hunt, but when he uncovers the secrets that government are hiding, and falls for the brilliant, beautiful, and badass Clarke, rebel alliances will be formed, relationships forged, sacrifices made and the truth will be exposed. (Rebels AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first published fanfiction, so let me know what you think!  
> follow me on fanfiction.net @jaspersgoggles  
> enjoy :)

Detective Bellamy Blake walked, as fast as he could before it technically qualified as running, down the narrow corridor of the police station to the Captains office. Jaha had told him he had an extremely important case he needed to discuss with him, and Bellamy knew that if he could nail whatever it was the Captain had, he was guaranteed the promotion that he deserved. Its not like he didn’t like his job now, it’s just that if he could get this promotion, the raise would definitely be helpful. Putting Octavia through school may be expensive, but he knew that it was his responsibility to make sure she got a good education, and ever since their mother died, Bellamy had become super protective of her. When he arrived outside the office, he knocked politely and waited to be called in.  
“Ah, Detective Blake, please take a seat”, Jaha said sternly and with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Bellamy knew something significant must be going on, the captain was never this serious unless it was an important case.  
“As you know, I’ve called you here as we have been given an extremely important task, one which I believe you are the most qualified to lead,” Jaha said slowly, “but I must warn you, this is not an easy one. This will probably be one of the most dangerous and tough cases you will ever work. The outcome will either make or break your career, so let’s hope for make.” Jaha said with a slight smile, so small that you could hardly see it, but it was still there.  
“So…” Bellamy said after a small pause, “What is it?”  
Jaha sighed very quietly and seemed to be planning how to explain the situation.   
“Well, I suppose ill start from the start. I assume you’ve heard of the Griffin family, or at least Griffin Industries. Jake Griffin, world-known and renowned engineer. Abigail Griffin, world-know and renowned doctor. Clarke Griffin, 20, child prodigy, genius, IQ of 186, already working on a PhD in Medicine. Also extremely skilled at hand-to-hand combat and weapons”  
Holy Crap, Bellamy thought. Talk about impressive.  
Jaha continued. “Exactly one week ago, Jake Griffin was executed for treason to his country.”  
Bellamy couldn’t help but gasp and look completely shocked. Treason? Jake Griffin… Dead?   
“I know what you’re thinking, but it’s not what it seems. Jake accidently hacked into a government base, discovering many military secrets and plots that people should never find out about. Terrorism, corruption, murder, faked deaths, you know the type. He believed that it was wrong to keep this from people, and was about to release it online, before he was apprehended.”  
Bellamy was confused to say the least. He understood that they couldn’t have let him tell anyone, but executing him? That didn’t make sense.  
“Sir, I know this is a huge tragedy, but may I ask what this has to do with the case. I mean, Jake Griffin is dead, how is he going to tell anyone now?” Bellamy asked in the simplest way he could.  
Jaha just shook his head slowly. “Jake may be dead, but Clarke is not. I may have forgot to mention this in her details before, but Clarke Griffin is now the most dangerous and wanted woman in America.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 :)  
> Pleas leave comments so I can tell if you guys actually like this!  
> May be posting an AU Bellarke collection later.

Bellamy gaped, having no idea what to say, let alone how to react. So instead he just stuttered out the word, “Why?”  
“Before Jake was arrested, he confided in Clarke, not knowing the effects that would come of it. Once he was apprehended and killed, the government officials went to destroy the evidence on Jake’s computer, only to find it all missing, downloaded by Ms. Griffin herself. Clarke Griffin may not seem much, but let me tell you, she is currently on the run from the very people she trusted, because she cares more about the truth and people’s right to it, than her own life. She has jeopardized everything she had, her career, relationships, promising future, in order to make sure the world knows the truth that her father was killed for discovering. She is determined and courageous, smart and dangerous, and willing to die for her cause. She knows how to use a gun and can fight better than most of the guys out there, and has the medical knowledge to fix herself up if she is injured. She is a natural leader and charismatic enough to convince people to ally with her to fight her cause. I was not over reacting when I said she is the government’s number 1 threat."  
Bellamy was stunned. Frozen in his place. When he came in this morning, he knew something big was going on, but not this big. However he knew this was his shot, and he was not going to screw it up. Switching to detective mode, he sat up, opened the case file and began to speak.  
"So, what else do we know?"  
"She became officially on the run 26 hours after her father’s death, when she boarded a plane to a destination across the water. By the time the Feds got there she was gone, however they believe she has by yet left the country, as her goal is to expose the truth to the people it belongs to."  
Bellamy nodded, trying to take all the information in. He decided he needed to sit down and process everything, including the fact that he is now running the search for the governments most wanted women. He turned to leave, but before he could, Jaha spoke.  
"Remember Blake, she may be dangerous, lethal, and willing to do whatever it takes, but it will be hard to take her down."  
"I know sir, you've already explained that she is extremely dangerous and smart and-", Bellamy began to say until the captain stopped him.  
"You misunderstood detective. I mean that when you find her, it will be hard to kill or capture her. She is a beautiful, strong, merciful, brilliant mind, who fights for what she believes in and is loyal to no end. Once you explore her life, and the amazing things she’s done for the world, you won’t want to be the one taking the shot,” Jaha spoke softly before letting the words sink in to Bellamy’s head. Bellamy would have liked to say he didn’t know what the captain meant, but in all truth, he understood just fine. Clarke Griffin was incredible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'll be trying to update fairly regularly from now on. SO enjoy and please let me know what you think!

Clarke was tried to say the least. She'd been on the run for what, 26 hours now? It's not like she didn't know what she was getting herself into, but didn't people have the right to know the secrets the government were hiding? Plus, if it was a cause her father was willing to die for, it was a cause she was willing to die for. As could be expected, the media and the public had been extremely surprised. Genius child prodigy and perfect princess Clarke Griffin, now wanted for treason against her country. The news stations were having a field day. She was currently residing in a hotel about 50 kilometers from the home that she would probably never see again, because she knew that this would never be over, and she would never be safe. As soon as she heard that her father had been arrested for treason and knowing government secrets, she quickly hacked into his computer to download the information. She knew that her father would rather her to get the truth out, then try and save his life, and in a way he sacrificed himself to give her time to get away with the information. She walked out of the hotel bathroom and into her bedroom, where she had a small suitcase with everything she had time to pack. Some clothes and shoes, emergency cash, passport, license, gun, and her father's watch. She knew she was putting off grieving, but she had no choose but to hold it in until she could complete her mission. She got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a hoodie and tied her wavy blonde hair into a pony tail, trying to look as un-Clarke as she could, then grabbed her car keys and walked out the door.

Bellamy sat at his desk, looking over the case file Jaha had given him. He wanted to be doing something, but really until they received a tip or she was spotted, they couldn't really do anything, so Bellamy had decided to test out his profiling skills and try to figure out where she would go. Miller bust in to his office, half-panting, and said, "Blake, we got Abby Griffin in the interrogation room. She's all yours."

Clarke parked her car in the hotels underground parking, and grabbed the groceries she bought out of the back. She was walking up the stairs trying to juggle the food and get her keys out of her pocket, when a pair of arms grabbed her arm and tugged her into the hotel room next to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I spent longer writing this chapter so its longer than the rest. And yay, finally Jasper, Monty and Raven come into it! :)

Clarke’s initial response was shocked, but then she went into fight mode and turned around to face her attackers. However, instead of the FBI agents she expected, she was met with two boys, one tall, pale, skinny and lanky one with curly black hair, the other short one, of Asian descent with tan skin and short black hair.  
“You’re Clarke Griffin aren’t you?” the skinny one said, and as Clarke attempted to search his face for fear or anger, all she found was excitement.  
“Um, no I’m…” she went to explain her cover up story and fake alias, before she was interrupted by the short guy.  
“Rebecca Hall, seriously that is the worst fake license I’ve ever seen. She doesn’t even look like you”, he said, holding the license up to her face. “You’re her, aren’t you?”  
Clarke knew she should keep up her cover, but she was sick of having to constantly act, and these guys didn’t look like they were going turn her in.  
“Fine, yeah, my name is Clarke Griffin and I’m wanted for treason. And if you try to turn me in, I have a gun I’m not afraid to use,” she said with a smug smile, lifting the hem of her shirt, exposing the gun that was holstered on her side.  
“Wooah,” the skinny kid said, “I’m Jasper and this is Monty. Don’t worry, we aren’t going to turn you in, we want to help you.”  
“Help me with what?” she asked, feeling really confused.  
“Help you expose the government and become rebel fugitives.” They said at the same time, then flashed a cheesy grin, and she realized they were both pretty cute, like two excited kids about to go on a field trip.  
“Look guys,” she sighed, “Thank you for not turning me in and offering to help, but really, it’s ok. This is going to be dangerous, and a lot of people want me dead like my father, so it’s really better if I just do this by myself”, she said with an honest smile.  
Monty, the less talkative one of the two apparently, spoke up.  
“But we want to help. And we have skills too. I’m an expert hacker, and let’s just say, I’ve performed a lot of my best work, under the law. And jasper, his dad was an FBI agent, so he knows the way the way they work, and he has access to things you don’t, as well as being a chemical extraordinaire. And our roommate Raven, she’s a genius mechanic and engineer, handles bombs, weapons, and pretty anything else that goes boom. I promise, you let us help, and you're dad’s death will have been worth it.”  
Clarke looked back and forth between them, debating her options. They already knew who she was, and by just talking to her, they had put themselves in danger.  
“Fine,” she said with a sigh, and their faces lit up as they pulled her into an uncomfortably tight hug.  
“Dude, we’re going to be rebels from the FBI!” Jasper said to Monty and they high fived, both ecstatic.  
Even though Clarke felt bad about getting them involved, she knew with their skills and experience, they might actually succeed in doing justice to her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today, next few chapters should be updated with the next few days :) enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!  
> I'm so sorry, my laptop broke and I haven't been able to post, but alas, I am back with a brand new laptop and a bunch of chapter ideas, so enjoy!  
> Also, thanks for the feedback guys, and all your thoughts. :)

//Bellamy Blake//

“Abby Griffin, hi, I’m detective Blake,” he said casually, walking into the interrogation room and sitting on the chair opposite to her.  
“Um, hi. Hello,” Abby said, obviously nervous and looking extremely tired.  
“Now,” Blake said, getting straight to the point, “I know that you’re not going to want to give away the knowledge you have of your daughter’s whereabouts and other information, but if you co-operate with us and help us find her, we can try and cut a deal with her.”  
“You’re wrong.” Abby spoke quietly.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I am completely willing to give my assistance in this investigation. Clarke may be 20, but she’s still my daughter, and I want her found.”  
This was the exact opposite to what Bellamy was expecting, usually they have to pry and poke and uncover secrets to get the parents to help them. Obviously, things weren’t that great between Abby and Clarke.  
“Oh, well in that case. Um,” Bellamy was temporarily frazzled, but he recovered quickly, “First thing’s first, when was the last time you saw your daughter?”  
“The day when Jake was killed,” she said, clearly trying to keep her face stoic.  
“What happened that day?”  
Her blank mask slipped for a second, obviously recalling the death of her husband, before she cleared her throat and began.  
“I, um, don’t really know how to say this. I was the one who turned Jake in, I um, he told me about how he’d uncovered something huge and was gonna reveal it the next day, and I knew nothing good would come of it, so I.. I…” She trailed off.  
“So you called the fed,” Bellamy finished for her, slightly annoyed at the fact that this woman would betray her own husband.  
“I didn’t know they were going to execute him, I thought they would just remove the evidence, confiscate his equipment, at worse fine him. But then they told me that Jake being alive was a risk to our country, and they... They... Couldn’t allow it.” By the time Abby had finished speaking, tears were rolling down her face and she was about to break. He knew he had to do it, but he felt slightly guilty about breaking an emotional woman down to locate her daughter, who would probably be executed too.  
“How did they find out that Clarke knew about the Jake’s secret?”  
“I overheard Jake and Clarke talking, and she was arguing that she wanted to help and Jake didn’t want her to. While they were out arresting Jake, I um, saw Clarke downloading the files, and when they came to the house… I t-told them that she took it. I told them that she was gone”  
All guilt for the woman left him the moment she finished speaking, and was replaced by fury. How could a mother betray her daughter like that? She knew that the government were going to execute Jake, and she still told them about Clarke. He felt a wave of sympathy and sorrow for Clarke, who watched her father be executed for telling the truth, and having he own mother betray her. It made him sick. He knew it was his job, and that he needed the promotion for Octavia, but he had never wanted to stop chasing someone before. He knew somewhere Clarke was alone, and worried, and that the fury, and anger and betrayal was only going to make her harder to catch. She was a woman on a mission, full of courage, mercy and sacrifice, and he’d never wanted to help a fugitive more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured since there was such a big gap before today, you guys deserved an extra chapter.  
> Enjoy, next one should be up soon enough!  
> ;)

//Clarke Griffin//  
Clarke was sitting on Jasper and Monty’s couch, eating popcorn and watching reruns of a show called, The 100, when a tall, tanned girl with long brown hair.   
“Hey guys, who… is this?” the girl asked, clearly confused that the boys actually had a girl in their apartment, who wasn’t a relative, or herself.  
Jasper and Monty made eye contact with each other, then looked over to Clarke, who nodded. Jasper and Monty had said they trusted her, and she would definitely be useful, so she figured it would ok to tell her.  
Clarke got up and walked over to wear the girl was standing, and held out her hand.  
“Hi...” Clarke began, but then realized she didn’t know the girl’s name.  
“Reyes, Raven Reyes, I’m these dorks other roommate.” Clarke had a feeling she was going to like this girl.  
“I’m,” Clarke began, and decided that she would have to trust some people, at least partially, “Clarke. Griffin.”  
Raven’s face morphed from a cool, non-chalant expression to a ‘what the fuck did you guys do when I was out’ expression. Her eyebrows must have moved at least an inch up her face and surprise was clearly evident.  
”Clarke Griffin, as in the Clarke Grin. Fugitive wanted by the government for knowing top secret information?”  
Clarke just nodded, just a small bit worried that this cool might not like the idea of being a fugitive.  
“Holy crap, you are literally my idol, man.” Well that was not what Clarke had been expecting. At all.  
“Um, cool, I’m just gonna let these guys fill you in,” Clarke said, pointing to Jasper and Monty, before walking into the bathroom. She could hear them explaining the situation, how they met and what the plan was, and Raven getting more excited with each word. She could also hear them greatly exaggerating how ‘amazing and friggin badass’ she was. It’s not that Clarke didn’t trust people, she just, well, didn’t trust people. She used to, until she found out just how many secrets were being hidden. She realized that no one was really who they seemed to be, a extremely clear example being her mother. It sucked, having the one person she trusted above all else, be responsible for getting her father executed, but then having said person betray you, well it didn’t leave much room for trust in your brain. 

//Bellamy Blake//  
Bellamy was sitting at his desk, once again going over the case file and his interview notes, because, really, they were the only things they had found so far. It baffled him, how so many adults could never pull of something like this, the number of fugitives Bellamy had caught in 48 hours was impressive, however this 20 year old woman was smarter than all. Using disposable cells, believable disguises, fake identies, cash, he finally understood what the Captain had meant by a ‘make or break’ case. Just then, interrupting his thought, Miller once again burst into his office.  
“Blake, we’ve got a witness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments, tips, or even things/characters you'd like to see.   
> ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sooooooooo sorry its been so long guys! I've just been so busy with exams/schoolwork and haven't had much inspiration and time to write. Next chapter should be out in the next few days! Enjoys guy and remember that comments help me know what I should improve! :)

//Bellamy Blake//  
“So, Mr…. Collins. You say you’ve seen Clarke Griffin”, Bellamy says eyeing the guy. The only way he could describe him was a ‘perfect douchebag’. He has long luxurious hair, well built and the whole ‘holier than thou’ routine going on. He looked like the kind of guy girls fall in love with at first sight, it kind of make him sick.   
“Yeah. I have. I saw her walking around this hotel, I think she had a room there, but she got pulled in before I could talk to her,” he said casually, which confused Bellamy, because he seemed more like he was talking about an old friend than a fugitive.  
“You talk you know her, were you friends or something?”   
“She’s my girlfriend, I mean, my ex-girlfriend,” Finn said sounding a little guilty.  
Bellamy picked up on this guilt. “Why, ex-girlfriend? What happened?”  
It wasn’t like he was actually interested in Clarke’s dating life. He just thought it might help the investigation. That’s it. Totally innocent.  
“Um, well see I had this girlfriend of 5 years, but she um, kind of moved away to do an engineering course for 6 months, and then I met Clarke. Well I was gonna come clean to Clarke way earlier, but then Raven’s trip got extended, and I just loved Clarke a lot, ok, you have to understand. Then one day Raven comes to surprise me and well catches us, you know,” Finn pauses awkwardly, “Doing it. Anyway she doesn’t actually see who Clarke is, and I never told her because I didn’t think it was fair to Clarke to have to deal with Raven. Anyway, I got dumped, by both girls.”  
Bellamy is fuming inside. It’s one thing cheating on a girl once, or someone who’ve only known for a short time. But cheating on your girlfriends of 5 years, for a year, it makes Bellamy sick. And he has the audacity to think he did Clarke a favour by not telling Raven who she was, Bellamy just wants to punch him.  
“So basically, you dated a girl for 5 years, she moves away for what, a month? And you thinks it’s a good idea to cheat on her for a year?”  
Finn stands up, “Hey! You don’t me,” he slumps back down into his chair, “It was a mistake okay, and I paid the consequences. I liked Clarke a lot and I lost her.”  
“Just tell me the damn address of the hotel so you can get out of here and go cheat on another girl,” Bellamy yells angrily.  
Finn gives him a death stare from hell, but writes the address on the paper in front of him. Bellamy snatches it up and heads towards the door.  
“You have to find her man, I never got to tell her how sorry I was!”  
“I doubt she wants to know”, Bellamy mutters as he walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! So the story is that Finn cheated on Raven with Clarke, but Finn never told Raven who she was, which is why Raven didn't recognize Clarke! That bombshell will be revealed in a later chapter! Till next time guys! (also sorry it was really hard to write finn)


	8. Chapter  8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Haven't updated in AGES but I'm about to upload a ton of chapters and I'll keep updating regularly!

//Clarke Griffin//  
By the time Clarke got back to the room where Jasper, Monty and Raven were sitting, she’d finished having her breakdown and it seemed as if they’d finally finished telling the extremely detailed recount of the events leading up to and after their first encounter.   
“You ok, Clarke?” Monty asked, sounding extremely concerned. It was kind out nice, feeling like you had family, people who cared about you. She tried not to get her hopes up, tried not to think about how at home she already felt with these people. She really tried.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks. Losing my dad and becoming a fugitive just takes a little toll on my emotions,” She tried to play off as a joke, but everyone could see the sadness laced underneath.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Raven asked sincerely.   
“Nah, I’m all good, just had a bad month I guess.” Everyone looked around, because as far as they knew everything had been fine before the incident with her father in the last week. She figured there was no point hiding anything from these people, they already knew she was a fugitive. “I got cheated on the week before. Dick ex-boyfriend had a high school sweetheart girlfriend the whole time we were dating.”  
If they didn’t already pity her, they sure as hell did now. The look on their three faces was enough to make her heart melt. Things stayed quiet for a few minutes, until Clarke decided to try and change the subject.  
“So raven, what do you do, I mean these guys told me your engineer of some kind?”  
“Oh yeah, I’m a mechanical engineer, best kind there is.”  
“You any good?” Clarke asked, curious about how Raven might have extremely useful skills that could help her if a situation arose.  
“The best,” Raven said with a cocky smirk. Jasper snickered causing Raven to kick him with her outstretched leg, hard by the sound of it. “Shut up chemist!” Raven mocked. This caused Jasper and Raven to erupt into a debate over which science is harder, while Monty and Clarke sat watching them, shaking their heads at the pair.  
“I’m gonna go grab a snack from the vending machine,” Monty said to Clarke, before getting up and walking out of the hotel room. Not 10 seconds later, Monty burst back into the room causing everybody to look up. Monty put his back to the door and whispered, “There is a man out there with a gun and a badge looking all detective like, you gotta go Clarke!”  
“Shit, how did they find me! I’ll see you guys later,” Clarke said before running to the window and climbing outside. Just as she was out of view, there was a loud bang as the door blew open and the FBI agent was in the hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

//Bellamy Blake//  
Bellamy burst through the door of the hotel room, expecting to find Clarke Griffin, instead he found 2 nerdy looking guys and a brunette girl looking like deer in headlights.   
Bellamy shook his head thinking to himself that the damn Collins douche must have given him the wrong room. “Sorry about that, I must have had the wro-” Bellamy trailed off, noticing the open window and backpack full of cash on the ground. He looked up at the tall, curly haired kid who was sweating like a pig, the short boy who couldn’t seem to make eye contact with him and the pretty brunette who looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there, and it occurred to him that he did in fact have the right room.   
It also occurred to him that Clarke was gone and the window was open, and so he bolted out of the wide window frame the same way Clarke had less than a minute ago.  
Bellamy didn’t even know where he was going or if Clarke had already escaped him, but that certainly wasn’t going to make him give up. He ran down the footpath and around the buildings for miles, dodging civilians and looking everywhere for her, and was about to give up until he found himself at one end of a long ally, with Clarke Griffin no more than 20 meters away from him, trying to find a way over the huge wire fence.   
“Clarke Griffin, freeze!”  
Clarke had already climbed the fence to the top and was about to jump to the other side, and Bellamy released he had no choice but to shoot. He pointed his gun at her and put his finger on the trigger, but as he went to pull it, he accidently looked into the eyes of the girl he was supposed to shoot, and didn’t see a fugitive or a criminal, but a scared and broken girl who was trying to do the right thing. He saw her courage and loyalty and how much she cared, but mostly he saw the pain in her eyes. The pain of losing her dad, being betrayed by her mother, and the pain of losing everything she had worked for so the truth would come out.  
And he couldn’t do it.   
Clarke jumped the fence, took one long look back at him with gratitude in her eyes, and sprinted out of the ally and out of reach from Bellamy.


	10. Chapter 10

/Clarke Griffin/  
As Clarke ran from the alley, her heart was pounding in her chest and her head was swarming with thoughts and questions. She was a fugitive, probably one of the most wanted people in the world, but when the detective with the brown curly hair had the chance to take her down he hesitated. Why? Surely they had never met before, but in that one moment, it was almost like he… felt sorry for her?  
Clarke had been walking for an hour and a half, all the while thinking about her encounter and why he had let her go when she found herself in an industrial estate, abandoned and unused from the looks of it. She made her way towards a small, rusty building, with a lock that looked as weak as a stick. One kick and it broke, and Clarke made her way inside.  
The building was full of cobwebs and dust and looked as stable as a house of cards, one blow away from crumbling. However, she was grateful for the cover that it provided. It wasn’t until that moment that Clarke realized that Jasper, Monty, and Raven were probably wondering where she was if she’d been caught or worse. Of course, the one thing she hadn’t managed to grab in her rush out of the apartment was her phone, so her friends would have to wait until she found a payphone. Without anything to do or anyone to talk to, Clarke found herself with time to process the last few weeks. So much had happened, she kept hoping that she would suddenly wake up from this nightmare, be back in her home with her mother and father, instead of on the run with no one. Well, next to no one. She wasn’t quite sure why her new friends had decided to help her, and not turn it in. Surely it would only cause them more trouble, no doubt they were in the middle of an interrogation right now. Whatever their motivations, she was grateful that she had someone to rely on, to trust, at least for now.  
It was late, and she was so desperate for sleep that she struggled to keep her eyes open, but it was hard to let go, as after all she was so vulnerable in her sleep. She eventually gave in and sat with her eyes closed and her head against the wall. She hoped that the guy who let her escape wasn’t in too much heat from work, immediately after she wondered why she cared, it shouldn’t bother her if some FBI agent loses his job because of her. But it did. And she fell asleep thinking that maybe not everybody was against her.


End file.
